The Heart is a Lonely Hunter
by rainbowkissesuncicornstickers
Summary: Graham-Regina. So, I'm kinda new to ff and have no idea how to reply to reviews or if that is even possible... But to anwser the question, yes. I will be continuing this story and Regina will be bitchy at first, but Graham will show her she can love again.


_"Take him to my bedchamber." She ordered the guards. She puts the Huntsman's heart where all the other hearts she has ever ripped out where. She lost track, she took so many. From the moment she first laid eyes on the huntsman she thought he was very handsome. She was planning on doing this to him anyway, even if he had actually killed Snow White. 'How can he be so stupid to let the girl go? Is it that damn hard to catch her?! I'll punish him for this later.' She thought and smirked. Oh, how she would exactly do that, and much, much more. She walked out of the chamber, and closed the big doors with magic behind her. She walked regally to her bedchamber and opened the door. There was the huntsman, lying on her bed. How dare he?! "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She said, a dangerous tone in her voice. "Well, it looks like I'm lying on your bed." He smirks. That little... "I did not tell you you were aloud to do that, did I?" She walked closer to him. "No, you did not." He said. He was literally playing with his life. "Why did you wanted me in your bedchambers, your majesty?" He asked. "Are you really that stupid? Figure it out." She smirks, looking into his eyes. They were empty, no emotion. It was because his heart was ripped out. He smirks and walks towards the queen. He touched her hips and pulled her closer to him. "I think I am here to pleasure you, my queen. And I would be happy to do that." She pinned him against the wall with her magic. "How dare you touch me?" She said, with a dangerous tone in her voice again. Even though she never wanted it, she has to admit, she loves the power. She can make everyone do exactly what she wants. "I-I'm sorry my queen..." "You should be! Watch what you are doing next time! Remember, I am in charge. I have your heart, and if you ever do something I do not like, I will not hesitate to squeeze it into ash." He looks into her eyes. His eyes still empty, no fair or pain. He just stared at her. "Now, where were we?" She said and smirks. She lets the coat she was wearing fall and now he could see the black corset she was wearing. She let him go so he could stand. "Lay on the bed." Se commands and poofs both of their clothes off. He looks at her, and she smirks. He bit his lip. She moved on top of him, straddling his hips. She looks into his eyes. "May I touch you now, my queen?" He asked carefully. 'He is getting smarter' she thought and smirked. "Yes, you may touch me." He hands immediately grabbed her breasts, squeezing and rubbing them. He starts sucking on one nipple while rubbing the other one. She moans soft. She starts moving her centre against his cock, moaning soft. He moans too, but continues sucking on her nipple. She got flipped over, the huntsman now on top of her. She wanted to shout at him for doing that but he slammed his cock into her. She screamed from pleasure, grabbing the sheets. He is moaning too. "D-did I tell you you was aloud to... Oh! D-do that?" She said. He thrusts hard and deep into her. "No, you didn't, but I don't see you complaining." She groaned. That stupid huntsman! "J-just... Don't do it again!" "I promise, your majesty." He smirks. He starts rubbing her clit and she immediately got closer. "I... I'm close!" She moaned. "Me too!" He said. Her walls tightened around him and he came, filling her with his seed. She moaned loud and came too. He didn't think about the action, it was instinct, so he kissed her. She bit his bottom lip hard. "Do not kiss me unless I tell you so!" She said angry, her voice a little weak of the intense orgasm she just had. He sighed. "Do I really have to ask permission for everything?" He said annoyed. "Yes! You have to." She rolled her eyes. Stupid huntsman. She rolled over, she is tired and wanted some sleep. She pulled the covers over her. He laid down next to her and she started laughing. "Did you really think you could sleep next to me? Guards!" The guards came in and took him away. She gave him his clothes. They took him to his bedchamber. 'Yes, this could be very fun.' She thought and smirked. _


End file.
